How The Marauders Got Their Name
by xBLACKx
Summary: Funny little oneshot. Short but good I think. First one. See if you like it.


How the marauders got their name  
Just a short little oneshot.  
Hope you like it but its my first one.  
Review please :).

--  
This takes place in their second year. It's during a Hogsmead day so there are only first & second years pluse a few older kids at the library.  
--

James walked down the boys dormitory stairs. His thoughts were far away so when he missed the last step and fell on his flace he wasnt suprised. He got up and surveyed the common room. It was almost deserted. There were a few first years playing some game in one corner and three second year boys by the fire. He almost walked past them when he realized that they were _his _second year friends. He was a second year! Boy, things seemed pretty obvious when you were in love. Speaking of love... his thoughts drifted off again while he made his way over to his friends.

He sat down not realizing that there were three boys staring at him. Two of them ammused, one rolling his eyes. They all had names, of course. Remus was the one rolling his eyes. "James? If you're there we found something pretty cool." James was not to be distracted from a pretty, green-eyed girl that filled his thoughts.

"OI! JAMES. DON'T MAKE ME DRAG LILY FROM THE LIBRARY TO YELL AT YOU!" This worked quite well. "What?" James asked confused. "Did someone say Lily?" The three other boys shared an exasperated look. "James, she's not here. She hates you. Get over it." Sirius, the one who had shouted earlier, said. "Oh." James seemed crestfallen.

"Well, what'cha get?" The smallest of the four, Peter, squeaked with exitement. "It's a book!" James laughed. "A book? Well, what an amazing find! I'm impressed. You know Peter, I've heard that theres a whole room filled with tons and tons of books. They have all sorts too! I thi-" He was cut off by Remus saying "The Library. Yes. Thats not what he meant." Peter, who had slowly been getting more amazed, had the expression of a person who was thinking "Oh, how stupid I was. Of _course_ it was the library. I knew that" on.

Sirius went back to reading the book. Wait. **Sirius?** Wow that was..unusual. "Wait a second. Am I seeing this right? Are you all sure that Sirius and Remus didn't switche bodies or something?" Remus laughed and replied to James, "Yea. Sirius thinks its quite an interesting book, don't you Sirius?" He looked up, said "yes." and went back to reading.

James was amazed. "What book could _possibly_ be interesting enough for _Sirius _to read?" He asked. Remus looked as amused as James was amazed. "A book that belongs to Lily." James jolted and reached to grab the book but Sirius, knowning this would happen, quickly moved it out of his reach without taking his eyes from it. "Don't tell me thats her diary is it?" Remus made to answer James but Peter replied first, "Nope! If it was her diary Remus wouldn't let us read it. Besides, it's too thick to be filled almost half way by a 12 year old. See?" James peered over at it, it was pretty thick.

"Well what is it then?" He asked. Remus answered first this time "It's something Muggles use to look up the defenition of words." James looked puzzled, "Like a textbook?" "No, its only got word defenitions. Theres nothing elese" Remus replied to him. Peter moved so he could look at the page Sirius was on. "How is this interesting to Sirius?" James asked. Remus didn't answer for a moment, "I have no idea. He's weird."

James, feeling this was an appropriate answer, moved on to his next question, "How'd you get it from Lily?" At this, Sirius looked up. "We found it with her books at the library. She was looking for something and happend to leave it on a table. So I took it." He grinned and said "very marauder-like don't you think?" James, Remus, and Peter looked at him questioningly. "To maraud is to roam or go around in quest of plunder; make a raid for booty. Appropriate for this don't you think?" Remus and Peter laughed but James said "That's amazing! I didn't know you knew that word. It could be something like... our code name! When we-"

He was cut off by Peter saying "James? You do remember that he's reading a dictionary right? And he's on the M's." James said "Oh. How'd he get that far?" Remus cut Peter off and said "We think he skipped the first 10 or 12 letters to the 13th." James seemed to think this, also, was an appropriate answer. Sirius, who hadn't been reading since James had spoken about the word, suddenly said "James thats a brilliant idea!" The other three, who had forgotten, looked confused. "James said that it could be our name! The Marauders.." Sirius said excitedly. "We could use it when we're planning a joke or something. We've already gotten plenty of detentions for it, why not make it easier for the teachers when they yell at us? Instead of saying 'James, Remus, Sirius, Peter detention! or, My office, NOW!' they could just said, 'Marauders! Detention'! and save them the trouble of saying each of our names!"

The other three boys stared at him in shock. "Wow Sirius. That's Perfect! From now on, we'll be known as the Marauders. Agreed?" "Agreed" said Remus, Peter, and Sirius. Just then, a red-haired, green-eyed girl came storming through the portrait hole. "Which one of you took it?" She half-yelled ath the four, newly named, Marauders. "What, my dear lily, are you talking about?" Sirius asked, attempting to hide the book. Being that it was far bigger than he usually had to deal with, he only managed in shutting it on his finger and having Lily notice it. "Sirius! Give it here. Now." He handed over the book. "Oh you four are impossible. Don't go stealing my stuff when I'm not looking! I don't appreciate it Sirius. Or James, Remus, and Peter." She glared angrily at them.

"You know.." James begain, "You could just say that you don't appreciate the marauders." She rolled her eyes and said "What's that? A stupid nickname?" She half-laughed. "Yes" Peter said. "Only it's not stupid. It's brilliant!"  
--  
So what did you think  
Is it good for my first one..?  
**Review** and tell me please :).


End file.
